


敌意

by QianWei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, 口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianWei/pseuds/QianWei
Summary: 只要稍作妥协，合作关系便能继续。





	敌意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antagonize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011327) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



不应该发生这种事的。这绝对不可能发生。

 

“——你要和他一起处理这起案件，而且如果一切顺利，”队长说，向他喋喋不休他最新被批准的折磨的细节，“他将永久地被指派给你。”

 

盖文·李德——不，不，去他妈的，盖文·李德警探，他有个头衔并将使用它，站在福勒的办公室里，带着满脸纯粹的难以理解，盯住他的指挥官。塑料玩具站在他身侧，手背在身后，头高高昂起，好一副人造的顺从的画面。

 

盖文不假思索地说：“你他妈得跟着我了。”他环顾办公室，已经笑得不行。“相机在哪里？有人让你这么做的吗？”或者等一下，该死，“是安德森，是不是？”他决定道，用手指敲打着太阳穴，“终于他妈的醉到想把它贴到我身上——”

 

福勒队长摇摇头，叹了口气。“这不是玩笑，盖文，”他说，指了指康纳，不，等下......那不是康纳。“见见RK900。你的新同伴。”

 

这些话说出得还不够快。RK900向前迈出一步，伸出手。“很荣幸见到你，李德警探，”它平静地说，靠，是啊，绝逼不是康纳。这一个更高更大，它的声音平淡，远没有那么温暖。它眨着那双冷淡、冰蓝色的眼睛，高抬着头等待盖文握手。“期待与你的合作。”

 

盖文看向福勒，福勒只是摇摇头。

 

干。

 

RK900期待的望着他。

 

盖文大步走出门，安卓的手仍悬在半空中。

 

“这他妈绝对不是真的！”他喊道。他宁愿在这事儿发生以前就辞职。

 

….

 

三周后，盖文发现已经深深陷入了有自己专属名牌的地狱。

 

事实证明，在就业率如此糟糕的情况下辞职实在不是明智选择。盖文试过了；见鬼，他已经写信并准备好了一切，但......

 

也许比起仿生人他更讨厌找工作。不管怎样。

 

这他妈根本不重要。

 

他的私人地狱有脸，有声音，而且肯定有自己独特的方式夜以继日的惹恼他。今天是各种破事的结合。换言之，早上第一件事就是看到那个该死的仿生人在用他的桌子，已经登上了电脑不知道在干什么上帝才知道的事。

 

盖文把包砰的一声砸在桌上，骂道：“你他妈给我离我的桌子远点，机器。”试图把每一盎司的怨恨都寄托在言语中。

 

RK900——那个天杀的混蛋，甚至连跳下去的体面也没有。仿生人完成它在打的随便什么东西，抬头一瞥，反而扬起了一根该死的完美的眉毛。“早上好，李德警探，”他用他低沉、冷酷的嗓音说道。完美的调制，完美的机械感。“你又迟到了。”

 

盖文咬牙切齿。现在警区好多人都在盯着他们，他知道他们在期待另一场公共争斗。快速的一瞥让他知道就连福勒也在关注这边，从他那个该死的玻璃盒子里往外瞪他们。可恶。如果他表现得太过粗暴，搞不好又要被记一次过。

 

他勉强决定靠得更近些，弯腰把脸侵入仿生人的私人空间。“你听不见我说什么吗？”他嘶嘶地说，眯了眯眼，“我说从我的桌子上他妈的滚下来，机器。”

 

RK900阴沉地眨眨眼。盖文不确定是什么更加惹恼了他。是康纳那张该死的愚蠢的脸组成了每一个惊醒他的噩梦，还是就顺从的安卓伙伴方面他所得到的待遇并不公平这一事实。

 

“噢，当然，”仿生人低声说，继续打他的东西，“很高兴腾出你的桌子，只要等我打完给最近那起案子的报告。”他冰冷的蓝色眼睛向盖文眨了一下，在那深处闪烁着某种难以读懂的情绪。“我以为可以冒昧地自己去做这件事，既然你令人悲伤的又一次迟到拖慢了我们的进度。”

 

他不需要再一次附加暗示。虽未说出口，但也没受忽视。盖文咬牙切齿，双手紧握成拳放在身侧。

 

但警区的人都在看。福勒，他妈的，他在看。盖文深吸一口气，松开拳头，怨恨地怒视着仍在桌前愉快打字的机器人。“你可真是个混蛋，”他喃喃道，丢下包转身就走。“你他妈最好在五分钟内搞完那个，不然就把你送去废品堆。”

 

靠，用这种方法来挽回面子糟透了。盖文穿过办公室走向通往洗手间和审讯室的走廊时保持目视前方，对所有还在看他的人视而不见。该死的安德森和他的宠物狗在聊天，喝得烂醉。

 

盖文转身走进洗手间，把门砰的一声砸上。他妈的。操他们，操部门里的其他所有人。他跺着脚走向镜子，一拳砸向镜子旁的砖块，几乎没有检查一下确保厕所里只有自己。手臂上袭来疼痛感但他不在乎。他猜测打那个混蛋机器人大概就是这么疼。值得的。如果这种事真能发生，它值得世界上一切的痛苦。

 

该死的自以为是的混蛋。盖文离开的时候他甚至没抬起头来看一眼。他就只是继续打字，表现得像是他甚至根本不在那儿一样。他们出去搞案子的时候也一样。盖文有资历。见鬼，他有个该死的头衔，但那个该死的机器还是会在它面前大摇大摆，吠叫出命令，询问细节，做他该死的工作——

 

洗手间的门开了，盖文甚至懒得转过身去便大叫：“去他妈的用女厕所！”

 

但脚步声仍未停下，门在那个有胆量无视他的混蛋身后关上，于是盖文转过身，咬牙切齿，准备在他身上发泄一番，直到看到那个人——那个东西——那个他最不想见到的东西。

 

RK900站在他面前，要多冷酷有多冷酷，表情平静又学究。“我没打算用公共设施，”他温和地说，“所以，去另一间厕所没有实在意义。”

 

那么这就是他所关心的一切了，不是吗？做些不那么缺乏意义的破事，保持高效，把工作做得越快越好，不管与之共事者是谁。在下面。盖文克制住飞出一拳的冲动。他知道这样做的下场只有弄断自己的胳膊和记过。他深吸一口刺骨的空气，盯着毁了他生活的混蛋仿生人，直到他觉得该说点什么。

 

花的时间比预想的还长。

 

“我让你生气了，”RK900坦率地陈述，用那双冰蓝眼睛审视他，分析他。

 

“不你他妈没有。”盖文迅速厉声回嘴。

 

RK900眨了几下眼，把头歪向一边。盖文对此感到好笑。他见过安德森那台机器干同样的事，通常发生在它试图理解的时候。同个系列，同个怪癖，只不过盖文觉得他的同伴远不如汉克那个友善。也不是说他有多在乎。一点也不。

 

“如果不喜欢我在你不在的时候用你的桌子，也许你可以设法推进我对自己的工作站的要求——”

 

盖文打断他：“你真的觉得是因为该死的桌子的事？”他恶狠狠的冷笑一声。“上帝啊，他们在你身上花了多少钱？你完全不知道自己有多惹人讨厌。”

 

一抹黄色把盖文的注意力吸引到仿生人的太阳穴上。“我想知道为什么你无法撇开对我的厌恶以完成我们的案子，”RK900喃喃，看起来几乎像是感到困惑，恼怒于没能理解。“让这种事妨碍到我们的工作实在太不专业。”

 

盖文向仿生人靠近一步，对它比他高出那么多感到绝对的痛恨。基本上，与他相比，它大了多少啊。RK900体积庞大，肌肉发达，一个用以完成给他的前任——可靠的小谄媚者——的指令而制作的士兵。但盖文没有被此吓退。他露出牙齿，尽可能严厉地怒目而视，尽可能平静地对上那双冰蓝色眼睛。

 

“幸好我不是你，”盖文说，“因为你对我的想法我根本他妈的不在乎。”

 

停顿。“我愿意做任何能促进我们合作关系的事，警探，”RK900平静地说，交叉双臂，一个只会让他显得傲慢又无趣的姿势。盖文讨厌它。他讨厌一切与之有关的东西。“也许你应该告诉我你想从我这儿得到什么。我会努力做到的。”

 

“噢，真的吗？”他冷笑，学着交叉起胳膊，展示他根本一点也不在意。“任何事？”

 

RK900挑起他完美的眉毛。“那就是我说的，”他回答，“我没有口是心非的习惯。我不赞成浪费时间。”

 

就像盖文一样，他没有说出口。就像这里所有妨碍他完成指令的人一样。

 

“好吧那么。读我的唇语，”盖文小心地特别注意发清楚每一个音。“你能帮我的唯一方式就是给我他妈的跪下然后吸我的屌，你个塑料混蛋。”

 

停顿。仿生人太阳穴上的LED灯转成黄色了一瞬，接着变回蓝色。“这就是你希望我做的？”他惊讶道，歪着脑袋。

 

“我他妈的结巴吗？”盖文咆哮。

 

“好吧。”

 

盖文皱起眉。“好吧？”他嘟囔着，嘲弄地瞪着仿生人，“你说好吧是什么意思？”

 

没有回答，RK900只是跪下来，伸手去解盖文的皮带。

 

“呃—呃！”盖文叫了声，在水槽的尖锐边缘碰上后背下部时踉跄了一下。他撑在台子上，试图控制住自己的音量。“什么鬼！”

 

RK900只是眨着眼。眨眼，跪在地上。“怎么？”他问，歪着头。他甚至没有因自己暗示要做的事而感到尴尬的顾虑。“你要求我执行口交。你改变主意了吗？”

 

“我有没有改变——我的老天啊，你想吸我的屌？”盖文惊慌失措地笑了一声，痛恨他的下身对此的反应。天啊，如果这个仿生人真的想呢？现在他们已经有自由意志了，是不是？他们有可能对人类产生欲望吗？

 

耸耸肩，RK900耐心地看着他。他的手还放在盖文的皮带上，用手固定住。“如果这有助于我们的关系，”他推理，头偏向一侧。他......靠，他舔着嘴唇，垂下眼睛。盖文的血液开始沸腾。“当然。我想吸你的阴茎。”

 

他开始变硬了。看着这个、想着这个让他兴奋，仿生人强烈的注视并没有帮上忙。盖文转移重心，低头看着RK900的脑袋。他那双冷酷、完美的手开始动作。盖文......没有尝试阻止。

 

RK900轻易解下皮带时他猛地深吸了一口气，警告道：“会有人进来看到的。”那双冰蓝眼睛专注于手上的工作，无视他剩下的部分只是掏出了阴茎。

 

“不会有人进来的，”仿生人平静地回答，心无旁骛盯着他半硬的性器。在如此仔细检查下它抽搐着。“你的脾气无人不晓。除非看到你出来，不会有人进卫生间的。”

 

“你个天杀的混蛋，”盖文嘟嘟囔囔，声音不顾一切地降了八度。现在那两只完美的手在抚摸他了，哄诱他完全勃起。“该死的玩具。你知道我有多恨你吗？”

 

“我有个主意——”盖文发出一声咆哮，双手插进头发，让RK900停了下来。

 

“我不想听你说话，”盖文嘘道，猛地拉了RK900一把，直到他的嘴唇碰上他的阴茎。“你说你想要我的几吧，那么这儿；来做吧。”

 

RK900冰冷的视线与他相交了一刻。LED灯转着黄圈，接着回到蓝色。他缓慢又痛苦地张开嘴。盖文捏着他的下巴检查里面，看到湿润的仿生人版本唾液时不禁露齿一笑。

 

“可以，”他低语，不再做进一步的警告，把性器捅了进去。“现在吸吧。”

 

于是RK900就开始做了，皱起眉，他的动作有点粗俗和草率。在仿生人理解如何能最大程度上取悦他之后盖文开始断断续续地呻吟。比起人类，他的舌头表面有明显的纹理，唾液浓稠，几乎具有粘性，大致绕着顶部打转。盖文骂骂咧咧，顶撞着臀部。他推到RK900的喉咙深处，有点被不需担心像RK900这种人的舒适和礼仪的感觉吸引了。

 

“你喜欢这个？”他的声音沙哑又粗糙。在他指尖，RK900的发丝摸起来像是丝绸，他的喉咙给予他天赐的极乐。“你个天杀的婊子。你走进来，在我面前跪倒在地，就为了让我喜欢你？应该把你造成一个取悦人类的机器，”他咯咯笑出了声，把脸颊搁在肩膀上，快感席卷全身。“你适合妓院。”

 

RK900似乎没有对此做出回应。他继续吮吸，鼓起脸颊，双手撑在盖文大腿上以便盖文能自如的操他的嘴。靠，他进的太深了。如他所想的那样深。

 

“但你想要我操你的喉咙，”他喘着气，因为加速而出汗，“填满你的喉咙用我的——”

 

LED灯一瞬间转成黄色。这该是个预示着即将到来的某事的信号，但盖文没时间分析。RK900回到蓝色，在接下来的一瞬给了盖文一个深喉，他的鼻子碰到了盖文的胯骨。盖文发出哽咽的叫声，拱起背部。那......那个该死的喉咙......见鬼。

 

它在……它在他妈的按摩他的几吧。

 

“干，靠，R..RK...奈恩思，”他气喘吁吁，紧紧抓住仿生人的头发以免摔倒。他冷酷的蓝眼睛还在盯着他，评估是什么使他融化，他喉咙的按摩和起伏运动加速了，让盖文窒息，无声的哀号。高潮来得太快以致他几乎没能意识到它在接近——盖文射在RK900的嘴里，榨出了每一滴液体，他低声呜咽。

 

“噢，靠，靠，靠，这太过了。”他结结巴巴，但RK900没有停下动作。他妈的，见鬼，噢。他猛扯住RK900的头发，向后拽直到阴茎从他嘴里滑出。粘稠的唾液附着其上，阴茎抽出时在它与仿生人的嘴唇之间连成细丝。

 

房间里安静下来，只有盖文失去该死的理智的声音。握紧他髋部的有力的手是唯一阻止他在仿生人面前崩溃倒地的支撑。盖文气喘吁吁，挣扎着进行似乎难以把握的呼吸。见鬼。真他妈见鬼。他向后仰头，手指草率梳过RK900的发丝，看着溅了水的天花板，他几乎找不回自己的理智。

 

他刚刚把一堆东西塞到了至今为止最贵的仿生人喉咙里。在某种程度上他怀疑这几乎是种成就。另一方面，他也怀疑自己能否走回办公桌而不摔倒。

 

“你叫我奈恩思。”

 

盖文眨眨眼，垂下眼睛，与抬头看向他的安卓对视。他把RK900无可挑剔的头发搞得一团糟。“嗯？”他口齿不清又缓慢地咕哝。这个角度看他真他妈好看，比平时那副沉闷无趣的样子好太多了。

 

RK900眨着眼，几乎在犹豫要不要继续。他的嘴唇分开又合上，眼神飘忽，像是在空气寻找他找不到的词汇。“你……叫我奈恩思，”他重复，眼神里带着多过任何一个嘴里含过几把之后的人应有的好奇。“为什么？”

 

为什么？盖文皱眉。“我不知道，”他含糊地说，不情愿地强迫自己松开RK900迷惑性的柔软头发。当机器人目不转睛地盯着他看的时候，他完全挣脱开，迅速把阴茎塞进四角内裤里。“也许因为RK900不是什么适合做爱环境说出的色情词汇吧？”

 

“但那是我的名称。”

 

盖文翻起白眼，撇了一眼镜中的自己，想看看损害有多严重。毫无疑问，他的脸颊泛红，眼睛还有点朦胧。“是啊，好吧，”他喃喃，接了点水洗脸，“它太烂了。”

 

RK900安静地站在他面前，注视镜子里的他。不过也就一小会儿。很快他就被自己的倒影和自己头发的状况吸引了注意，迅速伸手补救盖文造成的破坏。不像人类，他的头发状态是最糟的。他的嘴唇没有变红或者肿起来，当别人眼睛可能变得水汪汪时眼神仍旧清明。

 

他注意到盖文的视线。盖文立刻看向别处，拧上水龙头，抽出纸巾擦干脸。刺人粗糙的质地不足以清醒他的脑袋。他妈的。真的不是幻觉或者什么的吗？

 

“你的射精时间比同样年纪人类男性的平均速度快四倍，”RK900心平气和地打破了寂静，以最烂的那种方式，“不过你的精液成分十分健康。我会建议你在饮食中多加些维生素C——”

 

盖文立刻丢下纸巾，扑向安卓想在他说出更多之前捂住那张见鬼的嘴。“这他妈有什么意思？”他大叫，他的声音在砖墙和地板间回响。哦，见鬼。绝对要有人听到了。他暴躁地四处张望，怒视着仿生人，脸像着了火一样滚烫。“你他妈——你干嘛要说那种话？”

 

RK900挑眉，伸手握住盖文的手腕，轻易地将其拉离他的嘴唇。“因为你似乎并不对刚刚发生的事感到舒适，我猜测告知你一些医学背景下的知识能创造出让你更加放松的临床氛围。”他轻松地说，眯了眯眼，盖文只是目瞪口呆。“你是否总是因为这么点刺激就射——”

 

“我的老天，货真价实的恶魔，”盖文絮絮叨叨，走去开门。靠，为什么他要做这种事？万一混蛋安卓让部门里其他所有人都知道了这件事呢？关于他是多么渴望让他给他口交？这很可能毁掉他——

 

盖文手碰到门把的那一刻，庞大坚定的重量压上背部，把他推在门上。盖文第一反应就是出击，肘击袭击者的肋骨，但RK900了解他。他了解盖文学过的任何一种防御姿势，并且确保固定住盖文的手腕，抱着他直到他除了喘息什么也做不了。

 

接着温热柔软的嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，盖文的挣扎只不过加深了这种接触。

 

“你似乎误解了我问题的本质，”仿生人温和地说，不算是低吟但也近到足以让盖文发抖。“你显然并不享受与我共事，但似乎很喜欢使用我的嘴。”

 

他在使用这个词上的流连几乎成功的再次唤醒盖文的下身。“你他妈想说什么？”做出象征性的他明知道毫无用处的挣扎。见鬼，仿生人力气真的很大。

 

“你射精很快；性爱是一项非常基本的人类活动，但也确实能增进同伴间的感情。”RK900的LED灯投下的光线足以在木质门上映出黄色的光。“只要这能提高我们的工作效率，时常做一做类似的活动不会浪费我们多少时间的。”

 

盖文的大脑高速运转努力理解他的要点，终于成功时他几乎大笑出声。太他妈扯淡了。“你想和我做爱，”他翻译道，用力推开了RK900。他转过身，满脸冷笑，以免完全丧失理智。

 

RK900歪着头。他叉起双臂。“你想和我做爱，”他温和地推理，“我不反对这个概念。如果结果能保证更好的工作关系，那么我认为它就是可行的行动方针。”

 

“你真的能.....”盖文没有试图掩饰他对RK900的身体的想法。他们希望把他们搞得和人类越相似越好，但他真的有那些部分吗？

 

“我向你保证，尽管设计模式远不是为了取悦人类，我仍旧有能让这种事顺利进行的胜任结构。”

 

真他妈疯狂。

 

沉默中时间缓慢流逝。盖文想不出有什么话可说。他惯常的反驳在喉咙深处销声匿迹，脑内磕磕绊绊想搞清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。RK900不再交叉双臂，仅仅是容忍了这么长时间；浪费时间吧，这可能是。如果他不打算再说话的话，现在大概有更好的事要做。比方说完成那个见鬼的报告。他走向前，把他从门前领的足够远以便自己打开门，盖文只能盯着他看。他只是向后一瞥，朝盖文心照不宣地微微一笑。

 

“考虑一下吧，里德警探。”他简单地说，把他留在卫生间里，掩上了门。

 

 

不考虑是不可能的，盖文想，特别是当他发现他无法把视线从离开的RK900的屁股上移开的时候。

 

或许他的私人专属名牌地狱又详尽了点。

 

见鬼。


End file.
